Clon del Conde Limonagrio
''- "The End! (El Fín!) " "-''[[Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más| Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más]] ". El Clon del Conde Limonagrio (Clon del Conde Limoncio en España y Lemongrab 2 en E.U.A), es la segunda version perfecta que crea la Dulce Princesa para que le haga compañia a Conde Limonagrio durante su reinado. Apariencia Posee un traje blanco que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, con unas botas y cintura de color celeste, en su cinturón tiene una evilla con el logo de un limón. Además, posee un báculo, con una gema color verde en su extremo superior. Relaciones Conde de Limonagrio thumb|left|306pxEl Clon del Conde Limonagrio ha sido la primera y única persona por la cual el conde ha sentido tolerancia y empatia. En primera instancia, cuando él lo mira dice "¿Quién es éste tonto?", pero al poco tiempo de hacer interacción física entre ambos, éstos se ríen y parecen tener un gusto mutuo por el otro. Su clon ha sido la única persona que parece entenderlo según él, y por quien no siente rechazo ni desprecio como con el resto de personajes. Al final del episodio, ellos dos parecen llevarse muy bien y se van felices a su reino, perdonando a los rehenes y dejándolos irse tranquilos, finalmente, él se muestra feliz y le dice "Adiós" a todos de forma amable. Aunque su relacion con su hermano cambio como se muenstra en "another five short graybles" donde se observa como intenta comerse a su clon.thumb|limonagrios en "another five short graybles" Dulce Princesa El Clon del Conde de Limonagrio no siente desprecio a ella como el conde lo solía tener. Él se siente agradecido con ella por haberle presentado a su hermano para que pueda tener compañía. También en "Todo Es Tu Culpa" se ve como él y su hermano se refieren a ella como "Princesa Mamá". Pegaso de Limón Su relación aún no ha sido explorada, no obstante, a diferencia del Caballo del Conde, el Pegaso no parece odiar a su dueño, ya que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro cuando éste lo está montando. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *¡Tú me Hiciste! (Debut) *Todo es Tu Culpa *Another Five More Short Graybles Curiosidades *Su medio de transporte es la figura de un Pegaso, hecho de limón. *La Dulce Princesa lo creó para que el Conde Limonagrio no estuviera solo. *Usa un traje blanco, lo opuesto que el Conde de Limonagrio, y es diestro, mientras que su hermano es zurdo, haciendo que ellos dos conformen un "Ying Yang". *Normalmente dice lo mismo que su hermano Conde de Limonagrio, se demuestra ello en "Todo Es Tu Culpa", repitiendo casi todo lo que decía su hermano. *Al principio su relación con el Conde Limonagrio es extraña ya que el dijo: "¿Eh? ¿Quién es este cara de burro?" pero unos segundos después su relación se expandió para ser así hermanos (Literalmente). *En Another Five More Short Graybles,después de una discusión con su hermano por que debía hacer su "hijo",el Conde Limonagrio se lo tragó y le provocó la muerte al clon del conde limonagrio *Al parecer esta muerto gracias a su hermano *Enloqueció cuando su hermano hizo bailar a Dulce Limón y no dormir Galería Clones.png condes.jpg limonagrios.jpg 1000px-S4 E20 The Lemongrabs (further).PNG tumblr_mazd3kHCN91qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mazd3kHCN91qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Lemon Pegasus with Lemongrab clone.png Lemongrab clone in clothes.png ;#LCute_lemongrab_4.png All your Fault Lemongrab and Lemongrab clone.png All your Fault Lemongrab clone.png Rbl 23.jpg All your Fault Lemongrabclone.png All your Fault Lemongrab and Lemon clone.png Ypi 22.JPG Qog 14.png Another998562.png Graybles87.jpg Graybles88.jpg Graybles89.jpg Graybles91.jpg Graybles93.jpg Graybles95.jpg Graybles96.jpg Graybles97.jpg Graybles98.jpg Graybles99.jpg Graybles100.jpg Graybles102.jpg Graybles104.jpg Graybles107.jpg Graybles108.jpg Graybles109.jpg Graybles110.jpg en:Lemongrab 2 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Habitantes de Limonagrio Categoría:Creaciones de la Dulce Princesa Categoría:Fallecidos